Painted Night
thumb|left Painted Night - (ang.Malowana noc właściwie Painted De Larsh Flora Night) Klacz, jednorożec. Pisarka artykułów i malarka. Painted jest wersją kucykową Izy990 (w tym artykule będziecie mogli dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o mnie :3). Painted ma męża. Jest nim Art book, Painted razem z nim mieszka w pięknym domu z ogródkiem. Art zajmuje się pisaniem książek razem z Painted. Miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach Więc tak rozbudowywałam ten artykuł i rozbudowałam. Najszybciej mi to poszło z moich wszystkich artykułów. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Painted zajmuje 4 miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach!!! Złóżcie mi hołd xD Powstanie Klacz, można powiedzieć, powstała przypadkiem. Narysowałam ją wieczorem, bo się nudziłam i rysowałam cokolwiek. Po pewnym czasie narysowałam klacz, dałam jej okulary, róg i pomyślałam ,,to będę ja". Następnego dnia zaczęłam ją rysować już na komputerze i ją tu wstawiłam. Po trzech dniach ją troszkę rozbudowałam i zaczęłam pisać o sobie żebyście się więcej o mnie dowiedzieli. O kucyku Wygląd Painted ma jasno-niebieską sierść, fioletowe oczy i długie troszkę szpiczaste włosy koloru jasnego brązu. Na oczach widać okulary (tak noszę okulary ;_;), ponieważ klacz nie widzi rzeczy z daleka. Większość kucyków na początku się dziwiła, jak przyszła z nimi do szkoły, ponieważ wcześniej ich nie miała. Okulary nosi dlatego, że za długo siedziała przy komputerze (no i widzicie jaka ja jestem?! xD) Nie no, żartuję klacz nosi okulary, bo odziedziczyła wadę wzroku po mamie (tak to już prawda). Aura Aura Painted jest złota, dlatego że odziedziczyła ją po pradziadku. Czasem, gdy Painted jest zmęczona aura ma kolor srebrnego. Aura w młodości Jej aura kiedyś była morska, jednak z wiekiem zaczęła zmieniać kolory. Pewnego razu przeczytała książkę w której było zaklęcie, i jej aura zniknęła, lecz po dwóch latach się pojawiła jednak była już srebrna. Charakter Painted jest miła, przyjacielska, pomocna, częściowo mądra, ciekawska, wysportowana (najlepsza z w-f 'u :3), (zaczynają się wady oj dużo ich będzie :3) leniwa, czasem się rządzi (ale coraz mniej), denerwująca, chamska (czasem). Ogółem to miły kuc. Ulubiony przedmiot Hmmmmm.... na pierwszym miejscu z ulubionych przedmiotów jest matematyka, na równi z w-f'em, na drugim miejscu plastyka i przyroda, na trzecim muzyka, technika, na czwartym religia historia, na piątym informatyka ponieważ nielubi swojego nauczyciela. Zainteresowania Malowanie, śpiewanie, tańczenie, lekkoatletyka, biegi na 60 m. (coś tego mało o.o) Przyjaciele Jej przyjaciółmi ze szkoły są: (prawdziwe imienia moich przyjaciół) Daria, Angelika, Jakub, Michał, Dominika, Karolina, Nikola, Karolina (druga), Maria, Wiktoria, Agnieszka, Zuzia. Poza szkołą: Paula (ta z wiki), Daria, Cleopatera (Dorota), Kacper. Kucyki na wiki: Art Book (chłopak) Księżniczka Cadence Dublee Bloom Flower Axis Pasja Jak zauważyliście Painted lubi rysować, grać na komputerze, pisać artykuły, dużo razy zostało to wymienione. Zawód Painted jest z zawodu grafikiem, czasem dorabia jako pisarka artykułów. A tera coś na nudę xD Bycie painterem/rką nie jest łatwe, lecz jeśli będziesz ćwiczył/ła na pewno ci się uda...- Painted Night. Bycie matką Painted jest od niedawna matką Star Night. Ulubione zajęcie na dworze Ulubionym zajęciem Painted na dworze, jest bieganie i granie w piłkę. Najczęściej w piłkę gra z młodszym kuzynem, a biegać lubi najbardziej ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Painted biega tylko dlatego żeby utrzymać kondycję i swoje 1 miejsce w rankingu swojej klasy w najszybszym bieganiu. Coś ciekawego Mam coś dla was ciekawego...to już koniec opisu kucyka! Ale nie bójcie się będą długie historie. Widzicie jaka ja jestem hojna, tak szczerze...Radzę wam się bać :) Przyjaciele Jak widzicie Painted ma dużo znajomych, ale wyróżnia z nich jedna klacz, czyli Hope Light Heart. Hope jest jej dobrą znajomą ponieważ zawsze jej pomoże i może z nią pogadać o problemach i o życiu (tak jest na prawdę). Rodzina Siostra Siostrą Painted, jest Diana (nie nie mam siostry). Z siostrą nie widywała się nigdy, dlatego też jej zbytnio nie znała i nie może powiedzieć ani jednego słowa o niej. Mąż Painted i Art to małżeństwo. Wspólnie piszą książki, Painted często je ozdabia swoimi rysunkami. Razem z Artem najwięcej czasu spędza w ogrodzie ponieważ jest przepiękny. Razem z Artem mają córkę o imieniu Star Night. Córka Córka Painted ma na imię Star Night. Painted bardzo ją kocha pomimo tego, że jest kucem ziemskim. Hope Painted rzadko kiedy widywała się z Hope. W dzieciństwie zawsze spędzała z nią czas. Ogólnie Painted tęskni za swoją ukochaną kuzynką która zawsze się z nią bawiła. Painted niestety bardziej dorosła, ale wciąż ma zdjęcie z nią kiedy była mała. Dom Painted mieszkała na początku sama w dużym pięknym domu w Canterlocie, zawsze się tam nudziła bo nie miała nikogo do towarzystwa, dopiero po roku znalazła swojego ukochanego którym był Art Book i razem z nim mieszka w tym domu. Dom ten leży przy granicy miasta w cichym i spokojnym miejscu. Ogródek jest dosyć spory i jest ozdobiony krzakami róż i łukiem róż a pod nim jest ławeczka na której Painted i Art siedzą codziennie i razem rozmawiają ponieważ jest tam przepięknie. W domu jest cicho i spokojnie, w nim jest pełno obrazów namalowanych przez Painted, dom ma ponad 20 pokoi dla gości i innych. Ogółem dom jest bogaty w wyobraźnie i malowniczy a ogród najpiękniejszy w Equestrii. Ulubione rzeczy Muzyka Painted lubi muzykę typu:remix,dupsteep Jej ulubioną piosenka jest ,,Katy Pery Dark horse" Ponieważ ta piosenka ją zaciekawiła i pisze o niej książkę i maluje obrazy. Kolory Ulubionymi kolorami Painted (czyli moje ulubione kolory) są:czarny z białym, niebieski, żółty, złoty, Lazurytowy, pomarańczowy itp. Ogółem Painted lubi wszystkie kolory, a zwłaszcza kolory wiosny ponieważ wiosna jest dla niej piękna. Pora roku Jej ulubioną porą roku jest wiosna i lato ponieważ w wiosnę wszystko kwitnie i są piękne kwiaty a lato dlatego że są wakacje, jest ciepło i można się pokąpać w morzu lub/i jeziorze. Można do ulubionych pór roku zaliczyć zimę ponieważ jest śnieg a sople ozdabiają różne rzeczy. Painted lubi zimę, dlatego bo ma wtedy urodziny (tak mam w zimę urodziny) a dokładnie 26 stycznia. Poboczne prace Blogerka Painted pobocznie pracuje jako blogerka, jest nawet sławna (tak piszę blogi ;_;). Jej najsławniejszy blog jest o modzie w jednej grze nazywaną transformice. Bycie blogerką według niej nie jest takie łatwe trzeba mieć bardzo dobre pomysły na posty, bo inaczej kucyki się nudzą. Często Painted zapomina o blogach i pisze o nich coraz rzadziej, ale i tak lubi na tym zarabiać (nie nie zarabiam na blogach :x) ponieważ jest dużo zabawy przy wymyślaniu tekstów. Organizatorka Painted czasem organizuje zawody sportowe najczęściej w bieganiu (to już jest wymyślone :)) na 60 m itp. Jej zawody odbywają się w Kryształowym królestwie, żeby kucyki z Canterlotu mogły uczestniczyć w tym konkursie Painted zabiera je pod opiekę. Ogółem wszyscy się dobrze bawią na zawodach można uznać że Painted to najlepsza organizatorka zawodów sportowych lecz może niedługo pojawi się ktoś lepszy? Ale tego nie wiadomo. Pisarka Painted zajmuje się pisaniem książek razem z Artem lecz kiedy go jeszcze nie znała pisała sama. Jedna z jej książek jest najwyżej oceniana, a jej tytuł to ,,Wieczna noc". Ta książka opowiada o klaczy która przeżyła wielki wybuch i zastała wieczną noc. Książka jest typem horroru.Na podstawie jej książki zrobili film lecz Painted nie lubi oglądać horrorów tylko je pisać, ponieważ uważa że książka lepiej to opowiada ponieważ, tak już jest (Ja książek nie piszę może czasem, ale nie piszę horrorów i ich nie oglądam bo się boję :/) Ogrodniczka Painted czasem zajmuje się ogrodem wujka i cioci tak jak i swoim. Z tego wynika, że to jest jej poboczna praca. Painted nie ukrywa tego, że interesuje się pięknymi ogrodami sama zrobiła własny i pomaga niektórym znajomym w ogrodach ponieważ sprawia jej to przyjemność. Apele Painted występuje czasami w apelach szkolnych, najczęściej jako nauczycielka. Dlaczego występuje w apelach? Pewnie zadacie to pytanie już wam mówię ponieważ w szkołach czasem jest potrzebna starsza osoba (nie nie mam 18 lat to jest wymyślone) żeby właśnie pomóc i ta osobą jest Painted. Sztuka Obrazy Painted właściwie większość wisi w muzeum sztuki w Canterlocie . Najsłynniejszym obrazem Painted jest ,,Samotna noc". Ten obraz przedstawia Celestię pierwszej nocy gdy wygnała swoją siostrę Lunę i musiała zasnąć bez niej. Z tego powodu Celestia płakała na tym obrazie. Kucyki Painted jest znaną malarką i pisarką. Kucyki ją kochają (można tak powiedzieć). Raz spotkała tłum fanów, którzy mieli spotkanie właśnie o jej książce i niestety musiała wszystkie podpisać aż jej aura nie dawała rady. Wycieczka (Ta historia jest na podstawie mojej wycieczki.) Painted pojechała na wycieczkę do Torunia. W Toruniu piekła pierniki, zwiedzała miasto,kościół i oglądała pomniki.Pogoda była piękna. Pod koniec wycieczki wszyscy poszli do planetarium. Painted była nie wyspana i zasnęła. Pod koniec się obudziła. Gdy wracała do autokaru zaczął padać deszcz i Painted biegła ile miała sił w nogach. Kiedy już weszła do autokaru była cała mokra, ale jadąc do domu wyschła. (Radzę wam zwiedzić Toruń jest wielki, ale i fajny.) Opisy Pierniki W piernikarni było gorąco i nawet drogo. Painted na początku musiała ugnieść kulę z masy, potem ją rozgnieść na placka po czym jeszcze bardziej spłaszczyć wałkiem. Kiedy to zrobiła posmarowała ciasto olejem i wzięła foremkę z lwem, ciasto mokrą stroną położyła na foremkę i przyciskała. Po krótkim czasie przestała, a ciasto położyła na stole. Z ciasta było widać lwa. Na około był szlak gdzie wyciąć nożem masę,Painted wycięła kółko po czym dała pani, która to upiekła. Niemożna było jeść pierników ponieważ specjalnie były niedopieczone. Zwiedzanie Painted po piekarni zwiedzała miasto. Najbardziej w zwiedzaniu podobały jej się pomniki. Miasto było duże i nie ukrywała, bolały ją potem kopytka. Na swojej drodze spotkała jakiegoś pana, który chciał sprzedać balony na jedzenie. Prawie namówił koleżankę Painted na kupno lecz ona powiedziała jej po cichu żeby tego nie kupowała i nie kupiła. Kościół był piękny lecz wchodzenie po stromych i małych schodach było trudne lecz pod koniec widoki były piękne. Planetarium W planetarium było fajnie. Dużo miejsca i miękkie fotele. Galaktyka była wielka dzięki dużej kopule. W czasie prezentacji Painted zasnęła ponieważ wszystko się kręciło. (Dalej nie mogę powiedzieć co było bo, sama nie wiem.) Powrót Kiedy wszyscy się ustawiali żeby pójść do autokaru kropiło. W parku zaczęło już mocniej, a pod sam koniec przy przejściu do bramy zaczęło lać. Painted jak najszybciej pobiegła do autokaru, który był bardzo daleko lecz jej się udało wejść jako pierwszej. W drodze powrotnej nie spała, ale się nudziła. Pod koniec już prawie w Canterlocie wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać. Relacje i historie poznania Art Book Painted bardzo kocha Arta. Pewnego dnia w Canterlocie Painted była bardzo zajęta organizacją zawodów i patrzyła się w papiery. Kiedy biegła wpadła na Arta ponieważ go nie zauważyła. Art pomógł jej wstać i posprzątać papiery i w tedy coś w sobie zauważyli. Painted mu tylko podziękowała i poszła dalej. Następnego dnia spotkali się przypadkiem w parku i rozmawiali. W pewnym momencie przyszły kucyki żeby zdobyć autograf od Painted i dopiero w tedy Art zauważył, że spotkał się ze sławną pisarką. Painted po podpisaniu paru autografów wróciła do rozmowy .Po godzinie rozmawiania z ust Arta wypadło słowo ,,Kocham cię czy chcesz być moją dziewczyną" Painted chwilę myślała i powiedziała oczywiście. Co każdy miesiąc młoda para przychodzi do tego parku i siadają w tym samym miejscu żeby przypomnieć sobie tą chwilę.Painted i Art są małżeństwem i mają córeczkę (^w^)No nie no wy nie umiecie się cieszyć naprawdę?! xD Dublee Bloom Z Dublee Painted nie widuje się często, ale ją lubi. Odbywały się mistrzostwa w skakaniu, a jeden ogier zasłonił drogę klaczce i ona spadała z urwiska. Painted pobiegła ją uratować być może się poświęcić. Skoczyła w przepaść i ją odepchnęła i poleciała w górę gdzie pegazy ja złapały. Painted zamknęła oczy i spadała, jej magia nie zdołała nic zrobić, a ona spadała coraz szybciej....zemdlała. Dublee Bloom ją uratowała w ostatnim momencie złapała ją i poleciała. Painted obudziła się w szpitalu, a obok niej była Dublee, która pytała się o różne rzeczy. Painted była dla niej jak najmilsza i dziękowała za uratowanie życia. Po pewnym czasie Dublee spędzała więcej czasu z Painted i rozmawiały o różnych rzeczach. Najczęściej spotykają się w zamku żeby porozmawiać o zawodach. Od pory zdarzenia się wypadku nie organizowano zawodów w tamtym miejscu, a Painted została bohaterką. Flower Flower jest koleżanką Painted obje rysują. W Ponyvill było sprzątanie zimy, ale niestety nie dawali sobie z tym wszystkim rady, bo Twilight i jej przyjaciółki byly na ważnej misji. Painted przyszła im pomóc niestety nic nie dało się zrobić. W pewnym momencie Painted zwołała wszystkich i ich zorganizowała jednak pewna klacz wiecie jaka Nie nie wiecie bo nie patrzycie! xD siedziała skulona przy drzewie ,,chyba się czegoś bała" no brawo geniuszu -,- Painted natomiast do niej poszła i spytała się o co chodzi oda odpowiedziała jej, że nie lubi latać i jest beznadziejna. Od razu było słychać krzyk Painted, która powiedziała że tak nie jest. Klacz nabrała motywacji lecz nie mogła sama polecieć dlatego Painted wypróbowała zaklęcie i zamiast rogu miała skrzydła. Klacz się przedstawiła tak samo jak Paint i zaczęły razem pracować nad chmurami.Po pewnym czasie zimy już nie było, a Painted odzyskała róg. Flower podziękowała jej serdecznie i dała jej pięknego kwiata.Painted ma go do dziś tak samo jak spotyka się z Flower.Czasem się mijają w Ponyvill i rozmawiają ze sobą jeśli mają czas. Cadence Księżniczka Cadence hmm... Painted ją lubi ponieważ jest miła. Painted zapoznała się z księżniczką na zawodach to właśnie ona ją oprowadziła po kryształowym królestwie. W środku zawodów Painted wyszła z areny żeby zobaczyć królestwo,na jej drodze stanęła księżniczka Cadence, która z chęcią chciała ją oprowadzić. Painted się zgodziła i poszła za księżniczką. W zwiedzaniu księżniczka nie pominęła ani jednego zdania lub słowa. Kiedy Cadence oprowadzała ją po zamku mówiła o histori całego królestwa. Kiedy klaczki już skończyły usiadły na trawie i rozmawiały o królestwie. Painted próbowała to wszystko zapamiętać choćby jakieś małe zdanie. Pod wieczór klaczki wróciły na zawody. Painted ogłosiła wyniki po czym poszła porozmawiać z Cadence. Gdyby nie to, że to właśnie ona poprosiła Painted o zorganizowanie zawodów to by się nie poznały i Painted przy okazji niepoznała by histori królestwa. Od tamtej pory zawsze na zawodach Painted rozmawia z Cadence o tym co się dzieje w Canterlocie i tu. Czasem Painted przyjeżdża poprostu do królestwa żeby pogadać z księżniczką o bardziej poważnych sprawach bo wie, że Cadence jej pomoże. Paula Bardzo fajne przyjaciółki. Kiedy Painted przyjechała do teatru w Ponyvill spotkała aktorkę Paulę która ćwiczyła swoją rolę. Painted spytała się jej czy może ją namalować i posłuchać jak ćwiczy, ona się zgodziła. Po krótkim czasie Painted zajeła swoje miejsce i oglądała teatr. Teatr był o rzeczach które nas otaczają. Na podstawie książki Painted xD. Pod koniec kiedy Paula chciała już iść spotkała Painted, która chciała z nią pogadać. Paula była zdziwiona, że taka wielka bałwanka gwiazda chciała z nią pogadać. Klaczki rozmawiały o Ponyville, Canterlocie i o teatrze. Paula z chęcią rozmawiała o Ponyville i teatrze ponieważ bardzo lubiła te dwie rzeczy. Po dłuższym czasie klaczki się zaprzyjaźniły. Painted odwiedza ją i ogląda teatry w których Paula występuje. Axis Koleżanki. Painted musiała pojechać do Ponyville żeby sprawdzić jak pegazy radzą sobie w przygotowaniach do wyścigu. Ku jej wielkiemu zdziwieniu pegazy odpoczywały i nic nie robiły. Painted zdziwiona i lekko zdenerwowana spytała się czemu odpoczywają lecz pegazy nic nie mówiły jak by jej nie widziały. W końcu painted postanowiła wziąść jedną pegazicę magią. Jak postanowiła tak zrobiła. Pegazica o imieniu Axis rozgniewanym głosem powiedziała ,,Hej co ty robisz?!"Painted jej wytłumaczyła czemu ją ściągneła.Axis powiedziała jej czemu pegazy odpoczywają. Po pewnym czasie Painted nie wytrzymała i na nich pokrzyczała i od razu wzieli się do roboty. Axis rozmawiała z Painted czemu tu przyjechała skoro jest sławna. Painted wytłumaczyła jej, że jest organizatorką zawodów, Axis odrazu zasłoniła pyszczek kopytkami i nie mogła uwierzyć lecz po czasie się otrząsneła. Painted polubiła Axis i z nią porozmawiała żeby się nieco więcej o niej dowiedzieć.W końcu zostały koleżankami. Historia Dzieciństwo Painted już od urodzenia mieszkała z ciocią i wujkiem (zmyślam).Tylko ona ich znała. ciocia miała na imię Floria a wujek Store, oboje mieszkali w Canterlocie dlatego Painted tam mieszka. Dzieciństwo miała szczęśliwe ponieważ ciocia i wujek byli bogaci i traktowali Painted jak córkę.Codziennie uczyła się magi z Wójkiem a pisania z ciocią. Malowania uczyła się sama. Painted miała kilku znajomych ale po czasie nie miała już z nimi kontaktu tak gdzieś w Gimnazjum. Szkoła Painted była raczej dobrą i mądrą uczennicą (ja mądra...chyba śnisz xD). Nie nazywano jej kujonem ponieważ każdy ją lubił. Wszystkie klasy były dla niej łatwe i bez trudu przechodziła dalej. Kiedy w czwartej klasie zaczeła nosić okulary każdy się zdziwił, ale nikt się nie śmiał. W akademi było nawet ciężko ponieważ było dużo nauki i ciężkiej pracy. Dla Painted to był ciężki czas, ale udało się jej przez niego przebrnąć z sukcesem. Pierwszy raz w ogrodzie Kiedy Painted była dorosła pierwszy raz weszła do ogrodu do którego nie można było wchodzić ponieważ wujek nie pozwalał. Ogród był martwy i nie tętnił życiem. Żywopłot był martwy tak samo jak drzewa i trawa. Painted zamarła z tego widoku , nigdy nie widziała takiego ogrodu i postanowiła się za niego zabrać. Odnowienie ogrodu zajęło jej miesiąc lecz warto było. Tam gdzie był stary żywopłot były kwiaty, tam gdzie sucha trawa nowa. Drzewa były ładnie i tętniły życiem. Pod koniec Painted dała piękny łuk i fontannę. W końcu poprosiła ciocię i wujka żeby weszli do ogrodu, zamarli ze zdziwienia i byli bardzo szczęśliwi, że Painted odbudowała ich ogród. W zamian dali jej pieniądze na własny dom. Wujek i ciocia spędzali od tamtej pory dużo czasu w ogrodzie, a Painted im tam pomagała i w swoim domu też zrobiła przepiękny ogród. Pierwsza miłość Pewnego dnia w Canterlocie Painted była bardzo zajęta organizacją zawodów i patrzała się w papiery. Kiedy biegła wpadła na Arta ponieważ go nie zauważyła.Art pomógł jej wstać i posprzatać papiery i w tedy coś w sobie zauważyli. Painted mu tylko podziękowała i poszła dalej. Następnego dnia spotkali się przypadkiem w parku i rozmawiali. W pewnym momęcie przyszły kucyki żeby zdobyć autograf od Painted i dopiero w tedy Art zauważył że spotkał się ze sławną pisarką.Painted po podpisaniu paru autografów wróciła do rozmowy. Po godzinie rozmawiania z ust Arta wypadło słowo ,,Kocham cię czy chcesz być moją dziewczyną" Painted chwile myślała i powiedziała oczywiście.Co każdy miesiąc młoda para przychodzi do tego parku i siadają w tym samym miejscu żeby przypomnieć sobie tą chwilę. Skopiowałam z poznania Arta ponieważ to jest też jej historia. Pierwszy obraz Był szary, ponury i deszczowy dzień, a Painted nie miała co robić. W pewnym momencie przyszła do niej myśl o napisaniu książki. Książka było o właśnie takim dniu. Po jej napisaniu co zajeło jej 3 godziny, postanowiła zrobić obraz do książki lecz jej się nie udawało. Na początku robiła na małym papierze potem na średnim aż w końcu na dużym. Niestety nie miała natchnienia. Smutna wyszła na dwur w płaszczu. Szła przez ulicę gdzie praktycznie nikogo nie było, w pewnym momencie zobaczyło białego gołębia z przygotowanymi skrzydłami do lotu. Ptak siedział na drzewie a jeden mały promień słońca padał na niego. Warto też dodać że ptak był biały i miał zieloną gałązkę. Ten widok olśnił Painted i galopem popędziła do domu. Otworzyła drzwi i wparowała do środka ściągając z siebie płaszcz. Art niewiedział czemu jest taka zagalopowana więc postanowił się jej spytać. Ona odpowiedziała mu tą historię i malowała. Po pewnym czasie pokazało się słońce gdzieś po 5 godz. Tyle samo zajeło Painted namalowanie obrazu. Słońce pojawiło się kiedy go ukończyła i to właśnie ono padało na obraz.Właśnie w tedy Painted zacęła malować obrazy ponieważ to co widziała ją zainspirowało. Obraz trafił do galeri sztuki, a ona sama stała się sławna. Painted wciąż pamięta o tym ptaku i myśli, że to właśnie los jej go przysłał. Po drugiej stronie Pewnego ranka Painted wstała o 6:00 ponieważ zobaczyła jasne światło z jednych zamkniętych pokoi.Painted postanowiła tam pujść, było ciemno ale oświetliła sobie drogę magią. Przeszła przez kilka korytarzy i otworzyła drzwi. Ku jej oczom zjawiło się lustro (takie jak w zamku Canterlockim). Painted na początku się zastanawiała co to jest za lustro ponieważ w cześniej go tu nie było. Po pewnej chwili lustro ją wciągnęło. Wokół niej były dziwne rzeczy takie jakby we śnie. W końcu była po drugiej stronie. Painted stała się człowiekiem. Po pewnym czasie painted wstała, zamiast się bać kim jest była ciekawa co jest w tym świecie (nie to nie Equestria Girls, to normalny świat) Painted była człowiekiem. Miała troszke ciemniejsze blond włosy czyli ogółem takie jakie teraz ma. Jej koszulka była koloru sierści. Marynarka była brązowa, a spodnie były dżinsowe. Na swoim nosie miała okulary. Buty były brązowe. Paint nie wiedziała o co chodzi i dlaczego ten świat jest taki. W świecie było jasno czyli był dzień. Painted wylądowała w tym samym miejscu gdzie weszła czyli przy lustrze. Jej dom był taki sam jak w mlp lecz niektóre rzeczy się zmieniły. Painted była tak zainteresowana, że wszystko co widziała zapisywała. Na następny dzień Painted wyszła się przejść i okazało się, że i w tym świecie jest sławna.Mineło trzy dni a Painted wszystko wiedziała o nowym świecie jednak ostatniej siódmej nocy lustro znów zaczeło świecić, Painted wiedziała że musi wrócić do swojego świata, wzięła wszystkie papiery i powróciła jako kucyk. Wszystko to co tam widziała opisała w książce ,,Po drugiej stronie". Zawody Painted była na zawodach tancerskich ze swoją grupą (9.05.2014) i zajeła 2 pierwsze miejsca. Historia jest prawdziwa Painted wstała o 8.00 Ponieważ jej się nudziło, poszła zrobiła sobie śniadanie i się spakowała. O 9.30 włączyła laptopa i telewizor, a o 10.00 wyłączyła ponieważ jej koleżanka po nią przyszła i poszła z nią na zbiórkę. O godzinie 10.45 były już na zbiórce i wsiadły do autokaru. Godzinę później były na miejscu. Wszystkie dziewczyny się przebrały w strój do modernu tak jak Painted. Przy występie troszkę się stresowała, ale dała radę.Po występie wszystkie dziewczyny się przebrały w drugi strój, ale Painted nie ponieważ nie występowała. Kiedy wszystkie skończyły występy się przebrały. Painted i dwie koleżanki bawiły się w berka aż doszło do wyników. W dwóch kategoriach wszystkie zdobyły pierwsze miejsca. Droga powrotna była szybka lecz zdarzył się wypadek i wszystkie musiały czekać. W drodze powrotnej padał deszcz, ale naszczęście był autokar. Wszystkie dziewczyny się cieszyły z dwóch pierwszych miejsc. (Można też dodać że Painted nie była w szkole ^w^ więc ma pięć dni wolnego od szkoły jupi!! xD) Zmiana aury Painted była jeszcze małą klaczką i miała morską aurę lecz z wiekiem to się zmieniło... Pewnego słonecznego dnia Painted czytała książkę w parku i nie wiedziała, że w książce jest zaklęcie. Przeczytała je i aura jej zniknęła, ale mogła nadal czarować. Kiedy wyczytała to zaklęcie wokół painted pojawiła się bariera, jej oczy stały się białe, a niebo się zachmurzyło. Wokół niej były błyskawice lecz po dwóch minutach wszystko było w normie lecz nie aura Painted. Kiedy klacz to zauważyła płakała. Wszyscy w szkole się dziwili czemu ona nie ma aury, a ona z niechęcią opowiadała tą historię. Po dwóch latach kiedy Painted miała 14 lat jej aura się pojawiła lecz była złota. Nikt nie wie dlaczego akurat ten kolor, a nie inny. Może to symbolizuje chwałę lub coś innego? No cóż nie dowiemy się. Kryształowe królestwo To były jeszcze pierwsze zawody Painted w Kryształowym królestwie. Painted nie wiedziała jak tam jest lecz musiała być poważna, bo jechała z małymi kucykami.Kiedy mijali próg królestwa, Painted stała się Kryształowa. Jako kryształowa miała troszkę podkręcone końcówki włosów i dwie spinki. Painted była szczęśliwa, że mogła pojechać do Kryształowego królestwa. W królestwie było dużo zabawy, jednak najlepsze były zawody. To właśnie na nich całe królestwo się bawiło najlepiej. Painted była na nich najważniejszą klaczą ponieważ ona zorganizowała te zawody. Na tych zawodach były biegi,strzelanie z łuku i wiele innych.Kiedy odbywały się zawody Painted razem z Księżniczką Cadence rozmawiały o królestwie.Cadence z miłą chęcią oprowadziła Painted po Królestwie tak samo jak i po zamku.Kiedy zbliżała się pora wieczorowa Painted poszła ogłosić wyniki, kiedy je ogłaszała pojawiła się zorza.Królestwo było pełne tajemnic ale Painted nie zwracała na to uwagi. Wracając do Canterlotu Painted zauważyła, że na szyi ma medalion z kryształowym sercem, dostała ten naszyjnik od Cadence żeby Painted pamiętała o królestwie i o tym co tam się działo. Dla Painted ten właśnie dzień był wyjątkowy.Od tamtej pory z miłą chęcią przyjeżdżała do Kryształowego królestwa i organizowała tam zawody. Ślub i zła wiadomość Miną rok a Painted wciąż myślała o małżeństwie z Artem.Była sobota a Painted zrobiła jak zwykle śniadanie.Kiedy skończyła Art zeszedł na dół i ją pocałował.Po pewnym czasie usiedli do stołu i zaczęli jeść. Kiedy skończyli Painted posprzątała, a Art poszedł po cichu po obrączkę. O godzinie 10, Painted razem z Artem wyszła na spacer.W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się w parku i usiedli przy strumyku.W parku nikogo nie było była cisza można było usłyszeć tylko śpiew ptaków i szum gałęzi.Painted mocno się w tuliła w Arta ponieważ było jej zimno.Świeże powietrze rozbudzało wszystko do okoła. Painted rozmawiała z Artem o ciężkiej pracy i o wysiłku, lecz w końcu doszło do rozmowy miłosnej.Ptaszki zaczęły śpiewać ciszej, a Art uklęknął przy Painted i spytał się jej czy zostanie jego żoną. Painted zaniemówiła jednak po pewnym czasie powiedziała ,,tak, oczywiście że tak!" Nikt nie wiedział o zaręczynach ponieważ byli sami. Wkrótce odbyło się wesele przybyli wszyscy tylko nie było wujka Painted i z tego powodu się troszkę smuciła. Po ślubie Painted dowiedziała się że wujek jest chory, ale starała się myśleć o swoim nowym życiu rozpoczętym z Artem. Narodziny córki Minęło 9 miesięcy a Painted właśnie była w ciąży. Jej maleństwo miało urodzić się za tydzień lecz czas wybrał inną porę... Painted akurat w piękny i słoneczny dzień razem z Artem szli na spacer .Kiedy byli już przy szpitalu okazało się że Painted już ma urodzić... Narodziny trwały 5 godzin. Urodziła się klacz. Każdy jej oczekiwał lecz każdy myślał że klacz będzie jednorożcem tak jak matka i ojciec. Niestety córka była kucykiem ziemskim...Pomimo tego Painted i Art bardzo ją kochali ponieważ to właśnie było najważniejsza w całym jego i jej życiu żeby założyć rodzinę.Kiedy mała Star się urodziła każdy składał im szczere gratulacje. Painted była trochę smutna, że mała Star nie może zobaczyć wujka, ale próbowała o tym nie myśleć. A jednak! W pochmurnym dniu Painted miała zamiar odwiedzić ciotkę razem z Artem i malusieńką Star. Po drodze spotkali paru fotografów, którzy robili im zdjęcia. Mała Star się uśmiechała ponieważ to lubiła. Zanim cała rodzinka poszła do ciotki pospacerowała sobie po Canterlocie. Po godzinie doszli do ciotki. Kiedy stali przed drzwiami smutna Painted popatrzyła na Arta i zapukała do drzwi. Przez chwilę była cisza aż tu nagle za drzwiami pokazał się wujek Painted. Klacz miała łzy szczęścia nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej wujek wyzdrowiał.Cała rodzinka usiadła na pięknej i czystej kanapie.Wujek poznał małą Star którą od razu pokochał.Wszyscy rozmawiali o tym co przeżyli a mała Star nauczyła się mówić lecz nikt o tym nie wiedział.Po paru godzinach na niebie pokazało się słońce.Star się uśmiechnęła na jego widok.Pod wieczór Art, Painted i Star musieli już pójść.W domu Painted wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć że jej wujek żyje i z tego powodu napisała książkę ,,Tego czego możemy się nie spodziewać".Painted nie mogła pokazać większej radości jaka miała. Dla niej ten dzień był szczęśliwy. Dzieje się coś złego (Więc tak ogółem historia będzie w dialogach.) Painted odkrywa, że jej wujek chce się zabić. Ale dlaczego? Painted wstała dosyć rano ponieważ czuła że coś się dzieje.Zaglądała we wszystkie miejsca w domu ale nic i nikogo nie było.W pewnym momencie zadzwoniła ciocia która miała dla niej szokującą wiadomość jej wujek chciał się zabić.Painted od razu pobiegła do ciotki.Przed jej oczami na skraju góry stał jej wujek, który nie wiedział co robi. (dialog) -Wujku co ty robisz?! -Ja~ja~ja nie wiem! -Odejść z tam tond! -Nie mogę!Ktoś mnie kontroluje! Painted nie wiedziała co zrobić, po pewnym czasie przypomniała sobie książkę z zaklęciami kontrolowania innego kucyka, ale kto chciał zabić wujka i po co? W wkrótce Painted zauważyła kuca w pelerynie za skałą, podeszła do niego lecz go już nie było. Painted wyszeptała sobie ,,To musiał być jednorożec". Chwilę po tym wuj odzyskał panowanie i od razu odszedł od urwiska, sprawa dla nich była wyjaśniona ale dla Painted nie.Klacz wróciła do domu, a tam zastała bałagan w kuchni a w nim Star. -Dziecko co ty robisz? -Em....Śniadanie? Painted przytuliła wysoko Star i pomogła jej zrobić śniadanie. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli Painted usiadła do czytania książek myślała, że dzięki temu dowie się czegoś więcej. Po tygodniu doszły słuchy, że ciotka chce się zabić a po dwóch, że chciał się zabić Art. Painted powoli traciła siły skuliła się na podłodze i się trzęsła nie wiedząc co robi. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi Painted była sama,poszła i otworzyła je przed, a nią stał ten sam kuc co za skałą. Chciał zabić Painted, ale mu się nie udało. Klacz i tak trafiła do szpitala, bo została mocno zraniona. Jej rodzina była w niebezpieczeństwie, a Painted nie mogła nic zrobić. Kuc w pelerynie przyszedł do Painted, która się go przeraziła. Kuc żądał jej majątku i jej, a ona coraz bardziej się bała o rodzinę, która w każdej chwili może być zabita. Po miesiącu Painted wyszła ze szpitala, wciąż się bała, że ten kuc ją dopadnie. W książkach nic o nim nie było. Star dowiedziała się, że jej matka się czegoś boi więc ruszyła z pomocą. Art nic nie wiedział i dobrze bo Painted nie chciała go martwić. Córka pogadała sobie z matką i wiedziała co robić. Wyszeptała do niej żeby się na niego zaczaić. Painted posłuchała Star i tak zrobiła.Tajemniczy kuc zakradł się do mieszkania a w tedy Painted go złapała w siatkę na jednorożce, zdjęła mu płaszcz i okazało się, że tajemniczym kucem jest najlepsza przyjaciółka Painted, Sierra. -To ty! Dlaczego mi to robisz?! -Ha! Dlatego że zawsze byłaś lepsza i bogatsza, nigdy cię nie lubiłam, a teraz postanowiłam cię zabić. -Jak mogłaś?! Sierra trafiła do więzienia, Painted przekonała się, że na świecie zawsze są wrogowie więc musiała być czujna. Rodzina miała spokój, a Painted opisała zdarzenia w książce która była hitem. Jej wujek i ciotka byli bezpieczni tak jak reszta...Udało się. Dzień który zmienił wszystko cz.1 - Demon ,,Dlaczego?....Dlaczego?....Jak?" ,,Umrzesz!". Painted obudziła się ze krzykiem i obudziła wszystkich. Painted oddychała ciężko miała małe źrenice i ciągle mówiła ,,Nie...To nie może nastąpić..." I tak ciągle .Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi aż nagle oczy painted stały się czarne a ona sama ciemna, płakała i się śmiała.... Co w nią wstąpiło?...W jej duszy drzemał wieczny demon o którym nikt nie wiedział. Demon ten był uwięziony w podziemiach, ale się wydostał i opętał Painted. Klacz ostatnimi siłami przemówiła ,,Uciekajcie", a później demon opętał ją całą. Minęły trzy dni, a Painted obudziła się w więzieniu...,,Co się stało?" Zapytała a straże opowiedziały jej historię, którą wam też opowiem. ,,Byłaś opętana przez demona, który się wydostał na wolność. Demon wciąż jest w tobie dlatego nie możemy cię wypuścić." ,,Ale dlaczego?" ,,Ponieważ w każdej chwili może cię opętać. Więc przejdźmy do histori. Przez trzy dni siałaś chaos którego nikt nie mógł okiełznać. Wszystkie ulice i domy były puste i zniszczone.Trzeciego dnia zniszczyłaś zamek już miałaś zabić księżniczki kiedy demon przestał tobą kierować. Kiedy to zrobił przejeliśmy cię i znalazłaś się tu." Painted z łzami w oczach nie mogła w to uwierzyć w to że jest...Potworem. Mijały dni, a Painted robiła się coraz bardziej dziwna i samotna. Po tygodniu demon powrócił. Painted znów czuła ból i cierpienie, słyszała płacz kucyków i widziała ich krew. Najbardziej się bała tego, że przez nią straci rodzinę. Demon po tygodniach wracał i zabijał kuce. Painted po miesiącu zmieniła się całkowicie była nie normalna nie można było jej poznać, w swoich snach widziała tylko rodzinę którą niszczył demon i cierpienie. Klacz się poddała a demon opanował ją całkowicie. Painted nie było na świecie był tylko demon. Pewnej nocy demon przyszedł po Star, która z łzami w oczach była gotowa na zabicie własnej matki, którą opętał demon. ,,Znów się spotykamy Star..." ,,Nie mów do mnie nic! Oddawaj mi matkę!" Demon tylko się zaśmiał ,,Nigdy jej nie zobaczysz. Możesz sobie pomarzyć. Jedyne co zobaczysz to serce twojej matki całe czarne i piękne" ,,Jak śmiesz ty... ty potworze!" Star żuciła się na niego. Jej kopytka wypalały zło. Demon nie wiedział co się dzieje. Star zrozumiała że to dzięki uczuciom i szczerym sercem to zrobiła. Demon zniknął, a Painted znów była sobą. Cała rodzina płakała ze szczęścia tylko nie Painted, ona odeszła otworzyła drzwi i zdążyła powiedzieć ,,Nie możecie mieszkać z demonem". Po tych słowach Painted przeteleportowała się na samotną górę, która była spalona i martwa, zamieszkała tam. ,,Już nigdy nie będę taka jak przedtem" Nikt nie umiał jej pomóc ani jej znaleść, nawet nie próbowano ponieważ każdy wiedział że to skończy się śmiercią. W domu wszystko było jak dawniej ten sam odbudowany dom....Właściwie nie wszystko było takie jak dawniej nie było Painted, która zawsze uśmiechała się do wszystkich. Star miała tylko ojca, który nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się stało.... Dzień, który zmienił wszystko cz.2 Część druga będzie później :) Pierwsza książka Pierwsza książka Painted była typem Akcji i napisała ją w podróży do Kryształowego królestwa ponieważ się jej nudziło.Książka miała tytuł ,,Gdzieś na skraju" Wiele kucyków ją czytało dlatego Painted postanowiła też pisać książki,czasem z nudów a czasem tak po prostu.Nikt nie wie tak naprawdę czy to jej pasja nawet ona tego nie wie. Czas wolny W czasie wolnym Painted robi różne rzeczy : Sprząta,Pisze,edytuje. Najchętniej w czasie wolnym rozmawia z Artem bądź wychodzi na rynek żeby sprzedać jakąś książkę. Czas wolny na dwożu to czas kreatywności ponieważ wtedy Painted ma pomysł na zrobienie nowej historii. Zawody i trofea Painted najczęściej bierze udział w zawodach matematycznych (tak jestem dobra z matmy ;_; ). Najczęściej zajmuje 1 miejsca (wymyślam xD). Painted lubi też czasem pójść na zawody poetyckie (zmyślam) Najfajniejsze zawody jakie kocha to zawody w bieganiu zajmuje tam 1 miejsca (to prawda ^^ ) Jeśli obliczyć trofea to ma gdzieś 32 pierwszych miejsc , 12 drugich i 0 trzecich (zmyśliłam... :P ) Biegi Painted brała udział w biegu sztafetowym.Razem z drużyną zajęła czwarte miejsce :( Dziwna rzecz Dlaczego taka dziwna? Dlatego, ze nie wiadomo czemu koleżanka mnie usunęła ze Skype'a. Dlatego, że nie byłam w szkole bo choruję?! Jak tak to naprawdę jest dziwne z jej strony. Jeszcze jedna dziwna rzecz. Moja druga koleżanka mnie usunęła bo mówiła, że jej spamię, a napisałam tylko dwa zdania! Naprawdę ludzie kochają mnie wkurzać xD Pupil Pupilem Painted jest lis. Lis jest biały i schludny. Pasuje do Painted, nazywa się Eufornia dlatego, że Painted spodobało się te imię tak samo jak lisowi. Eufornia potrzebuje dużo opieki ponieważ jest jeszcze mała wcześniej osierocona.Eufornia często siedzi i leży w ogrodzie czasem pobawi się w fontannie. Jej rodzina została przeniesiona do dalekiego kraju.Kucyki nie zauważyły Euforni ponieważ była zima a ona wtapiała się w śnieg.Ulubionym przysmakiem Euforni jest królik wegetariański ponieważ Eufornia jest wegetarianką i nie lubi mięsa, dlatego też łatwo zaprzyjaźnia się ze zwierzętami.Jak zauważyliście Eufornia jest dziewczyną.Jeszcze warto dodać, że lisica lubi nosić kokardkę na uszku. (zmyślam mam psa :P) Marzenia Marzeniem Painted jest zostanie matką i poślubienie Arta (to już się spełniło xD). Alter-ego Więc tak Alter-ego Painted Ma ciemno-szaro-niebieską sierść, ciemno-szaro-złotą grzywę i ciemno fioletowe oczy.Jej aura jest czerwona a z oka leci fioletowy dym.Alter-ego nie nosi okularów jest bardzo chamskie i złe, nie cierpi malować woli siać chaos.thumb Ciekawostki #(Najciekawsza) Painted prawdopodobnie będzie miała znaczek otwartej książki z piórem #Painted miała mieć znaczek lecz uznałam że go nie będzie miała #Klacz powstała na podstawie mnie #Klacz miała się nazywać Sabrina Cytaty ,,Próbuj a dojdziesz do celu..." najczęstszy cytat Painted ,,Zobaczysz kiedyś będziesz lepszy ode mnie" kiedy kogoś pociesza ,,Zawsze tu jest pięknie.."Kiedy oprowadza kogoś po ogrodzie Co planuję? Wiec tak planuję dodać historię narodzin itp. Painted planuje zrobić obrazek Crystal Paula. Nic jej nie mówić! Equestria Girls Painted w Equestria Girls ma krótsze włosy. Jej sukienka jest biała i ma brązowy polarek. Buty są koloru polarka. Okulary musiały niestety zostać.thumb BBF Jej BBF jest True Love. True jest pegazicą i przyjaźni się z Painted już z 4 lata (prawda przyjaźnię się z najlepszą przyjaciółką 4 lata) True Love wygląda tak:thumb|BBF Painted Słabości Słodycze Painted ma czasem słabość do słodyczy, kiedy je widzi odrazu musi chociaż coś małego zjeść. Wyglądy Pegaz Painted jako pegazica ma długie włosy i kitek.thumbthumb Nowości! Więc tak Painted będzie miała (będzie miała dlatego, że ją maluję) nową przyjaciółkę pegazicę! Pustka o.o -Aaaaa!!!Mam pustkę w głowie co pisać? Co rysować? Mam zioła? Mam wenę? Czekaj co?! Czy ja mam zioła? -Ku**a Iza przeginasz gadasz od głupot. -Ja?! Chyba śnisz -Ja?! Ja nie śnię, to ty śnisz! -Serio?!Może zakończymy już to, dobra!? -Dobra! Czekajcie....Co ja robię? Widzicie jak mi odbija bo mam pustkę w głowie? Ehhh ta ja :x Proźba Hej proszę was o to żebyście pisali (jak chcecie) w komentarzach czy wasz kucyk może się z nią zaprzyjaźnić było by mi w tedy miło. Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Klacze z okularami Kategoria:Kucyki z okularami